Newest nature protector- YOU!
I told you about nature protectors right? About the brave Julia "Butterfly" Hill- nature protector and the courageous Kevin Richardson- nature protector, and now it's time to meet you with one more protector- YOU! You? Yes, you might can't stay on a tree for 2 years, or sleep and have baths with lions, but you can help the Earth! But how? Let's go step by step! First click on this link and you'll see how Earth protects us from the space: http://www.universetoday.com/25370/how-does-the-earth-protect-us-from-space/ Good! Read it? Perfect! Now it's time for step two, read this blog to give you inspiration about planting: http://www.growitnowgarden.com/ And when you're ready, just follow these seven little tips about how to protect Earth and you'll see that everyone can help the Earth! #'Turn off the lights and other electrical appliances! '''Every time you leave your house or a room, make sure you turn off lights, TV, radio, dish washer, computer etc. That will protect the Earth '''and' it will also make your electricity bills much lower. #'Use eco-friendly shopping bags! '''Every time you go shopping use those bags! If you consider them too boring, color them or add some cool badges on them like I did. #'Recycle! Use some older things that can still come in handy, organize your litter and throw it in the right containers (paper, glass, batteries, metal, plastic, cans). #'Don't litter around! '''My mother told me that when I was four, and I still remember it. That's just dirty, unhealthy and if you are too lazy to throw a chewing gum or an old newspaper in the container, take a little bag and throw litter in it, so when you get home, you can simply throw it in your own container. And yes, put a gum in a tissue, or a used tissue (reduce!!!), and not in a bag. #'Save water! Water is the very important part of our planet, so save it! When you are brushing your teeth, don't leave the water on. Have a shower, not a bubble bath. Fix any water leaks. ' '''Wash only full loads of laundry and dishes at one go in a machine. #'Use less gas! ' Gas is getting more expensive every single day, and more harmful too! Use a public bus, go walking, cycling, rollerskating or use a car with eco-energy. #'Use a compost bin! A compost bin can be very, very useful. You can compost your vegetable scraps, leaves, yard debris, and other small pieces of junk that can be recycled. ' That's it! As a kid, or an adult, you can try to accomplish at least 4 out of 7 tips, so enjoy saving the Earth! But, there is one more thing on my mind. Nature is a part of the Earth, right? And animals and plants are the part of nature, right? So, here are some extra tips for animals and plants! #'Plants: Start with watering flowers. Then, if you like that, start seeding new plants and take care of them! You can also buy already grown plants in the florist, and take care of them too. Get your friends into planting, seeding and gardening, and soon you're gonna have a beautiful garden, or a beautiful balcony with plants and flowers. '''But, that's not all, once when you're enough with seeding flowers, start planting vegetables or fruit, so a little hobby can become a very useful skill. For extra info, check out these sites: http://www.growitnowgarden.com/ ' ' ' '''http://www.organicgardening.com/learn-and-grow/secrets-successful-planting Soon you'll be helping nature just like Julia Hill. #'Animals: 'Watch some animal documentaries, visit the zoo, take care of neighbors' pet, visit animal sites, and then, when you're ready, you can adopt a lonely animal from the shelter. If you're not aloud to have a pet, keep visiting animal sites and the zoo, and you can be a true animal lover. For more info about adopting pets, visit these sites: ' 'http://www.theshelterpetproject.org/ ' 'http://www.adoptapet.com/animal-shelters http://www.wikihow.com/Adopt-a-Pet-from-a-Shelter Soon you'll be helping nature just like Kevin Richardson. index.jpg|Recycle, reduce and re-use! Recycle bin types 2.jpg|Sort your litter! 8812850-green-lines-background.jpg|Help the nature! Watering.jpg|Water some flowers! Planting-seeds.jpg|Help plants to grow! imboogooages.jpg|Save a life! save_a_life_adopt_a_shelter_pet-300x300.jpg|Adopt a shelter pet! indudex.jpg|Adopt a lonely pet and save his life! That's it! Hope you found some useful tips on this page! ' ''' Category:Nature protection Category:Nature tips